Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection apparatus and a light source unit.
Background Art
Image projection apparatuses such as projectors include a light source such as a lamp, and an optical engine. Since the luminance of light source deteriorates by using the light source over time, a replacement work of the light source unit or lamp unit is required. Since a position of the lamp unit with respect to the optical engine may change the luminance level of lamp, the lamp unit with respect to the optical engine is required to be at a position with high precision. For example, the lamp unit is fixed to the optical engine by engaging pins and holes such as three pins and three holes. Further, the lamp unit has a power-supply connector connectable to another power-supply connector for supplying power to the lamp.
The lamp unit is attached and fixed to the optical engine by engaging the pins and holes, and the power-supply connectors, in which the power-supply connectors are slideably disposed so that the power-supply connectors do not interfere the positioning of the lamp unit to the optical engine.
However, since the power-supply connectors are slideably disposed, an engagement work of the connectors becomes difficult, and thereby a replacement work of the lamp unit becomes difficult to perform. For example, in JP-2006-215149-A (JP-4940555-B), a lamp connector slideable in a direction perpendicular to a replacement direction is connected to another connector in an image projection apparatus. In this configuration, an engagement work of the connectors becomes difficult.